


all i do is dream of you

by dyingDreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee Shop, I should tag more, Karkat loves coffee, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Past Abuse, trans!Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingDreamer/pseuds/dyingDreamer
Summary: the whole night through(gene kelly)Dave has spent his whole life dreaming of this boy every night. He's never met him, he's not even sure how he knows his name.So his whole life changes when he walks through the door of his coffee shop.





	1. all i do, is dream of you, the whole night through

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my experiences with Lucid Dreaming but also a failed session AU! I love comments and stuff, but note that I don't proofread I jsut kinda post whenever I have an hour to word vomit. Any questions on what's going on pls just comment!

Every night, you dream.

But not like you think. Probably not like you think. Really, you’re not sure. I mean, you’re a cool guy. Like a really cool guy. And you don’t like to give out what you think like your thoughts are presents on Christmas day and you’re mouth is the unfortunate little sucker who was picked to hand out all the presents to momma and daddy and gramps. Wow, that was quite the train of thought. You’re… you’re not really sure where that came from. It’s not like you’ve ever truly experienced a Christmas, not with your home life when you were little. And it’s not like you’ve celebrated one since. It’s sort of something you had to get indoctrinated in, you know? And no indoctrination, you can’t just turn around. Rox, Rose, Dirk. Well, they probably got you something. But wait.

Dave shut up. It’s the middle of summer. 

So where were you at.

Every night, you dream.

God you’re caught inside your own head. It’s not easy being all grown up and stuff. Legally at least. 

Every night, you dream.

You’re not sure why that matters? Why are you thinking about it? And who said it was the middle of summer? You’re standing on top of a mountain right now, sitting actually. Sitting? Since when? Oh man, look it’s Rox. She’s skiing? But there isn’t snow? She’s like, skiing in heelys. You would be absolutely thrilled if you knew what was going on. That seems so cool. But also, some part of it… just isn’t clicking? You cringe a little bit.

You should probably go say hi. Right, yes, hi. Is that what people do? Suddenly, you’re not sure. You try and get up. But, it’s almost like you can’t. Whatever, it’s too late, she’s gone. Wait, who’s Roxy. You’re not sure. Did you ever even see someone? Where are you.

You hold your hand up. You count … four? Six? Fingers. It’s kind of fuzzy. Then it clicks.

Every night, you dream.

You realize. Everything shifts a little bit, and you’re oh so aware of how weird everything is. Nothing makes sense, but everything makes sense. You were dreaming. You smile. You’re still in the dream, you held it. You’re lucid. You sit up from your chair and snap your fingers. You’re now sitting in an empty hallway. It’s dark. It’s grey. You, on some subconscious (ha) level, certain you’ve been here before. But, the lucid part of you, knows that this is just some dream world you’ve been conjuring up since you were a little kid.

You walk down the hallway. If this was real life, you would definitely be concerned. The air is pretty stale, even for a dream, and you can see what looks like huge chess pieces down the end of a hall floating in tanks. When you were younger, you used to wonder what this was all about. How you knew this. But you don’t worry anymore. You feel very comfortable here. And you always have.

You stand still at a certain place, shut your dream eyes, and smile.

“Karkat?” You say. You’re not sure how you’re little kid self thought up that name. It’s a pretty weird one as far as names go. No, check that, it’s the weirdest name you’ve ever thought of. You think hard, believe hard, and turn around. 

There he is. That kid. You’re both kids, of course. You stopped aging in your dreams once you hit sixteen. But every single night, you’ve walked down this same hall, called out his name, and spent time with the closest friend you’ve ever had.

You’ve been trying to woo this kid every night since you were thirteen. This dream kid. This dream character. You’ve done everything. You haven’t gotten further than watching some stupid dream movie and falling a dream sleep on his lap. 

You wake up with a start.  
\---  
Dave Strider groggily opened his eyes and sat upright smashing his hand down on the incessant alarm clock. He held his hand up, five fingers. That was not needed, and he knew it. Obviously this was the real life. It had a sort of tangible, right sense that made reality check’s not worth it. 

Honestly, signing up for the summer session at his university was proving to be a wreck. It wasn’t like he had any other options, but still. No AC. Nothing. Dave got out of bed and looked in the mirror.

Bright red eyes, a shock of light blond, nearly white hair. A figure that was trying to curve uncomfortably in his shirt. He winced as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to tame the wild mess. With that task done, he reached for his binder which he put on promptly. A pair of Stiller shades topped off the look. 

Someone was pounding on the door.

Dave scrunched up his nose. The alarm clock absolutely destroyed his dream recall. He almost definitely did not get far last night. 

The person was pounding harder.

“Rose! Shut up.” Dave said, exasperation laced in his voice.

He could almost see her on the other side of the door, pursing her black-painted lips and tapping her foot on the ground. She wasn’t studying over the summer. She was adding to her five-hundred page plus wizard tome. Also, probably picking up chicks.

“Five more minutes,” he whined with an eye roll. All lies, he was ready, he just wasn’t… ready.

He walked down the hall, called out his name, then what?

He could almost see Rose respond with a similar eye roll. Just twin things. He smiled a little bit. Sibling reunion wasn’t quite that bad.

He walked across the room, and opened the door. 

“Dave.” Rose said, smirking. “I see you’re done preening. Ready?”

“For what.” Dave quipped. “So I can go work and make an honest-to-god Uncle Sam dollar while you sit in a corner, don’t buy anything, and look at every girl that crosses your pass with a come-take-me look?”

“I see we’re on the same page.”

“Cool.” Dave said. He looked her in the eye. He genuinely smiled. “Cool.”

 

Rose averted her gaze, dropped the facade, and looked back up, smiling as well. “Yeah, cool.”  
\---  
Outside, and on the way to the coffee shop where Dave worked, Dave began to whine. 

“You know, I just can’t remember him.”

“Who?”

Dave sighed. “You know, my dream friend. My dream boyfriend. The subject of my homo-erotic fantasies. I go to bed every night, I walk down the same hall every night, call out the same stupid name, and look this dude in the face.”

“Well you know, your brain can’t make up a face. You must have seen this boy before, somewhere.”

“No.” Dave said. “Rose, I swear to god. We do this every morning. I have never seen him in my life.”

“Well,” Rose said, playfully jostling him. As playful as an emo lesbian could jostle of course. “Science doesn’t lie.”  
\---  
Dave put on his barista apron and Rose settled in behind her favorite desk, the one that was next to the window. Thank god Bean There, Done That was air conditioned. Dave wasn’t sure he could stand a whole day of serving mugs of warm liquid while the oppressive heat wafted about without going insane. 

Dave had almost mentally forgotten to comment on the name of the coffee shop as it was introduced to you, the reader. Dave recognized it as a bad pun. He usually mentally shortened it to Bean There. 

Anyway, back to the storyline. 

Jake English, the student manager of Bean There, was already manning the counter. “Dave!” He said, a hopeful puppy dog look in his eyes. “Howdy chap. Heard anything from Dirk?”

The poor kid. Trying to be smooth. Dave tried to keep from smiling. “Nah, he’s pretty busy right now. With all the school work and such. Doesn’t have much time for… being friends.”

That hit. Jake looked crushed. Dave knew he was being cruel, but the kid had done a number on his newfound brother’s heart. 

Jake tried to recover. “Well, if you see him, try and give him a good-ole hullo for me, ok?”

Dave had to give him credit. He was trying. Dave didn’t even snark back. “Yeah bro,” he clapped him on the back. “Sure.”

Jake winced. Delicate flower. Regardless of his muscles, Dave knew he was going to bruise like a soft peach.

Two customers came in through the door. Bean There’s little entry way bell let out a little… tingle. It was so cheerful. 

Dave turned around. It was Jake’s job to be happy in the morning, not his. 

Jake smiled. “Welcome to Bean There, Done That! How may I help you?”

A warm and smooth feminine voice answered. “I’ll have a cup of green tea. And my friend here will have…”

Dave reached for the loose tea leafs.

A angry voice piped in. Shrill and high. “I want the strongest thing you have.”

Dave jolted. A few tea leafs spilled over the top of the container and onto the ground. He turned around slowly and his heart started to race. He contained it behind his shades.

It was the kid. But, not the kid. It was the boy from (of) his dreams with an extra six years of age and a coffee-complex. The kid somehow met his eyes through his shades. His eyes narrowed like a challenge. Like he was issuing a challenge. Like if Dave didn’t make his coffee strong enough someone was going to be paying. 

Jake nudged Dave. “Tea? Coffee?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dave mentally shook his head. He gave a short and sweet smile at the kid. “Extra sugar?”

He didn’t let on how much it affected him when the kid bristled.


	2. with the dawn, i still go on, dreaming of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is way more complicated than I wanted it to be. Recap time.
> 
> Back in the Medium in cannon homestuck, Jane was killed. Dave/Vriska/Terezi had to do a fraymotif to rewrite the session in a way that allowed all the kids to get to the victory platform and Jade to have the destroyed planets.
> 
> Jade/Dave rewound time for the planets, back to when the kids where babies. Same went for Alternia. Jade put all the kids who were on the platform into the bodies of the babies and took troll bodies as well and put them into earth as human children for assimilation purposes. Jade didn't have time to bring the dead trolls in as well and Skaia wouldn't let her save Jane's ectobaby. 
> 
> Jade sent the new Earth in one direction and she went in the other, baiting all the bosses to follow her far away from her friends. In her new corner of the universe, she sets up Alternia and Earth C and vows to protect the communities on them until her friends can grow up, remember, and come back and save the universe again.
> 
> That brings us to where we are today. The kids don't remember what happened in their session. Jade has been alone for around 20 years, saving the world. If you have questions, comment.

_ Dave gasped doubled over on the victory platform. Terezi was in a similar position, propped up by Vriska.  _

 

_ “Did it work?” Dave choked out. Roxy had tears in her eyes as she looked towards John who quickly nodded, “Come on, we only have a little bit of time.” _

 

_ Dave felt like he had been punched in the gut or something. His mind was fuzzy, everything was spinning. He hadn’t ever tried to do something as big as that before. _

 

_ Time was running out. It was a race against time. _

 

_ Kanaya and Rose soon hit the platform as well, flying at a breakneck speed. Jake and Dirk had already arrived. The others rushed in as well, coming from all different directions. _

 

_ Jade appeared, holding threeorbs.  _

 

_ Vriska angrily looked at Rose. “Where are they? The bosses?” She turned to Dave. “What did we DO?” _ __  
  


_ Rose clamped her eyes shut. “They’re on their way. We have to get through the door in time, before they get here.” _ __  
__  
_ Vriska shook her head agitatedly, “Don’t you understand? They’re just going to follow! We’re never going to escape if we don’t fight them right now.” _ __  
_  
_ __ The crowd on the platform gasped as the door swung around, burning an awful shade of white. It was pure yet impure, grossly bright and searing. 

 

_ Jade rushed to Dave while Karkat and John reached to wrench the door open. “We have to do it,” she demanded. _

 

_ “Don’t you understand?” Dave said. “We’re doomed. We were always doomed. Something we did, at some point? Don’t you see? Jane’s dead. We have two planets that aren’t even supposed to be  _ intact _. We had to go back and reset time. We can’t win.” _

 

_ Jade pushed the three orbs closer to him. “It’s our only chance. Come on.” _

 

_ Dave placed his hand around them, the three now orbiting slowly. “Shit.” He whispered, concentrating his remaining energy in pushing time  _ backwards _.  _

 

_ Hours were slipping off of Earth A and B. Sweeps off of Alternia B. Right when the kids were ‘born.’ Jade held them in place.  _

 

_ Dave released his hands, shaking slowly. The door was now open, Dave could hardly see through. This was what they had worked towards. This moment. But, Dave knew it wasn’t supposed to happen. _

 

_ After Jane was killed by the Condense and he, Terezi, and Vriska combined their abilities to reset the past hours in the most lucky way that allowed all of them to congregate on the victory platform on these few precious minutes, Dave knew that they were doomed when Jane hadn’t lived but somehow Jade had gotten possession of their respective destroyed planets. None of this was supposed to happen. _

 

_ “What’s going to happen.” Karkat demanded. _

 

_ Rose jumped in while the rest of the kids, Calliope, and Dad Egbert huddled around. “Jade’s going to switch you in with your old self on the planet. You’re going to merge consciousness.” Rose winced. “I’ve seen it. The new universe. There’s only… there’s only one sun. It’s… our sun. We can’t take Alternia in. We… we’re going to have to merge the three.” _ __  
_  
_ __ “What happens to us.” Karkat clarified pointing to himself and the other nervous trolls. 

 

_ Rose swallowed, “I don’t know. I think… I don’t know. Your trolls. I don’t know what’s going to happen to your … bodies. Or for everyone, your memories. Or anything.” _

 

_ Tears started to come out of all the eyes on the platform. _

 

_ Dave clenched his jaw. “We have to do it now. We only have a few minutes left before the rest show up.” _

 

_ Jade reached for Rose and in a flash of green, she disappeared. Dave knew where she was. She was sitting on a meteor, a small child, in upstate New York.  _

 

_ One by one, the rest went in, Jade switching bodies from all the planets into one Earth.  _

 

_ Karkat was up. He turned to Dave. “Dave…” he said, about to trail off. _

 

_ Dave pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “I’ll find you. We’re going to find each other.” He paused. “We’re going to  _ remember. _ ”  _

 

_ Karkat nodded into his shoulder, red tears dripping out. “Yeah.” _

 

_ Jade looked at him, then out at the medium. “Are you ready?” _

 

_ Karkat wiped his eyes. “Yeah.” _

 

_ Jade did a swap and landed him on Earth.  _

 

_ Dave was the second to last one, aside from Jade herself. He looked down. Godtier had … done him so well. He … he finally looked like the way he felt. He could finally feel the way he wanted too. But now? He pushed his hands down his hipbones, feeling for what he knew could be the last time of thin permanence before he … turned back to a young child hurtling towards puberty. With… Bro. God… he was going back. To that house. Growing up. If Dave could have anything in the world, he wanted to remember. To know what Bro was doing. To know who he truly was. To remember everything that happened. To remember and find Karkat. To… _

 

_ Jade screamed looking out. The Condesce was on the horizon and a Jack was approaching from another side. “Dave, you have to GO!” She yelled. She opened her mouth, about to say more, before grabbing Dave. Dave felt it, bile rising in his throat, knowing what he was going back to, his soul almost being sucked out, and sent to a new body, himself, everything was fading, fading so fast. He couldn’t think, or even know what he was supposed to think about. What was happening. So, so white. _

 

_ Jade back on the victory platform knew. She had known all along. She would not be joining the others on Earth. She held Earth in one hand and the Alternian in another and merged the dead trolls. She reached for the second Earth and tried to transfer Jane. She couldn’t do it. Something was in her way. She couldn’t save Jane. Jane had died in this session, her younger self couldn’t be transferred. The bosses had almost arrived. and with a burst of green sun energy, she hurtled the new Earth with almost all the kids and trolls towards the new solar system, the new galaxy. She could almost watch it go in her mind, knowing there was a small Jade. A Jade who wasn’t her but would someday grow up and meet a kid named John on the internet.  _

 

_ She still held Earth C and Alternia. She gave one last searching look at the Universe, the enemies that were only seconds away from sending a sword through her center. She flashed out into the new world, flying faster than they could, flying far, like a god. A ruler, a controler. She had more power than she had ever had in the Medium. She was almost breaking light, speeding far away from Earth A and her newborn friends. Fast behind were the bosses who had also crossed through the now open door. She felt powerful and dropped the two planets into steady orbits at a safe distance.  _

 

_ Jade didn’t know where she would go now. _

 

_ Jade didn’t know if they remembered. Her friends. They were, with some of the trolls who had gone through the whole session alive, hopefully going to be able to grow up and come back. But for now, she would stay and watch the planets of the new system and distract the bosses long enough to keep the universe alive.  _

  
_ Someday, they would come back for her. Until then, she would protect the carpacians and the trolls. _


End file.
